


Steam Goodness

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Penis Size, Sauna, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Aang, Yaoi, nude, sauna sex, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is enjoying a nice steam, when Aang comes in. It seems the avatar isn't shy and Zuko sees he's not the biggest guy on team avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Steam Goodness

Zuko is enjoying a nice steam, when Aang comes in. It seems the avatar isn't shy and Zuko sees he's not the biggest guy on team avatar.

-x-

Zuko was relaxing in a sauna. The heat and the steam had caused his body to relax. He leaned back, his bod glistening with sweat. He had just recently joined Team Avatar, they were relaxing at a village known for it's hot springs and saunas.

He was having a good day, he had spent some time in the hot spring with some of the other boys. His pride was practically throbbing with glee as he discovered he was bigger than every guy on the team. Truth be told Zuko was a size queen, he liked big cocks and he especially liked his own massive tool. 8 inches soft, 9 inches hard with a nice girth.

Haru was the second biggest at 7 inches, Sokka was the third at 5. Aang was not there due to he was stuck doing earth bending lessons for the day. Zuko had the day off so he decided to take a peek at the competition. He wasn't worried about Aang, cause come on he's just a kid right? 'But he is the avatar.' the thought alone sparked his curiosity.

He was so used to being the biggest guy in the fire nation. So many guys and girls thought he was hot, but his cock was the mouth watering icing on the cake. His uncle used to say fire benders had this thing about size, and he was no different. Something about craving the warmth of a camp fire over a candle. There were days he worshiped his cock, stroking his mighty rod with both hands, the heat of his hands meshed with the heat of his penis with very good results.

Since coming to be apart of the team avatar, he hadn't touched himself in some time. He was curious too curious. He had to see how he measured up, and if he had a bigger cock than Aang he's be worshiping his cock till he found someone bigger than him.

The door to the sauna opened up and in walked Aang, a towel around his waist. 'Speak of the devil.' the boy was naked, only that towel stood in the way.

“Man Toph can be so mean,” he rolled his shoulders and was about to sit down. He suddenly removed his towel and Zuko blushed. The towel landed on the bench and Aang sat down stark naked.

'Oh my spirits!' Aang's cock was huge! It wasn't even erect and there it was his uncut manhood was laid out in all it's glory. Zuko's eyes roamed it and the boy was clearly 10 inches soft. The heat of the sauna worked Aang's tired body and he soon began to sweat.

Zuko had found his bigger flame, his cock began to swell. “Yeah earth bending must be hard.” Aang looked to him and noticed something Zuko had yet to. He was still eying the avatar's body.

“That's not the only thing that's hard, hehe” he pointed at the tent his cock was making in his towel. Zuko gasped and tried to hold his cock down, but really what was the point he was busted.

“I uh...um...can explain...”

“Come on Zuko it's just us here no need to be shy.”

“You certainly aren't.” he ditched the towel and let his hard 9 inch dick spring free.

“Yeah the monks taught us there was nothing to be ashamed of with nudity. There were many days we spent the day meditating without clothes. I used to have lots of fun with my fellow air benders.” Aang scooted over to Zuko, his own manhood began to rise and Zuko felt his heart skip a beat.

It was definitely getting hot in here. Aang's cock soon was hard standing at 12 inches in length and it was fat!

“Gotta admit, how do you hide that thing?”

“Nick censors, camera takes away 10 inches.” Zuko couldn't argue with that. Here they were two guys naked and hard in a sauna, alone.

“Shall I help you out Zuko?” the male nodded. He expected Aang to stroke him or maybe suck him off, but instead the boy brought his feet to the male's crotch.

“Ohh!” The boy's toes ran through his pubes, and the left ones tickled his balls. Then they moved up, Zuko's cock sliding between Aang's feet. No one had ever touched Zuko like this, and the fire bender was enjoying it. The sensitive skin was groped and rubbed, getting feather light touches from his toes and being pressed by the pads, sole or heel.

His cock was slicked up, pre was overflowing, but what really had him was the mix of his and Aang's sweat. The boy's feet were slicked up and glided over his manhood. Aang was good, and he now understood the kind of fun he had with the other air bender boys.

Zuko's head rolled back and he moaned. Aang chuckled, his feet were getting all wet from Zuko's pre. He had his big toes poke the head and rub it. He let the left rub his piss slit while the right ran along his length. “Ohh Aang!” slick feet danced along his member. “Cumming!” cum splattered the boy's feet, the essence soaking the boy's soles.

Aang rubbed his feet together, the sensation was nice. “Fire bender cum so warm.”

Zuko gulped and got up. “Let's make it hotter.” he braced against the wall and spread his legs wide. “Fuck me Aang! Take that big dick and plow me.”

Aang smirked. He knew all about fire benders, his friend Kuzan was a major size queen. Using some water bending he pulled the cum off his left foot and used it to lube his length. The right he bent towards Zuko and filled his ass with the seed. Zuko shuddered, the cum was bent inside slicking up his channel. Another perk of having sex with the avatar all bending at his disposal.

The avatar positioned his huge slick dick at Zuko's hole. He could feel his entrance twitching, heat radiating off his tight ring. He began to push in and his hole peeled back his foreskin, exposing the head to the tight sheath that is Zuko. “Oh fuck!” His ass was filled slowly, the lube helping a lot.

The boy fondled the fire bender's ass cheeks, a playful smack sent sweat flying. Zuko's cock rose back to full arousal, and Aang continued his claim. His large dick invaded his pulsing walls, stopping only a few times which made Zuko whine. There was soon only 4 inches left and Zuko couldn't help but smile.

Aang's hands found the older boy's shoulders and used that as leverage. Wham the last four inches filled Zuko and the male howled in pleasure. “You like that Zuko, you're so tight inside.”

“You are so big!”

“You like big dick's don't you Zuko?”

“Uh huh!” he bucked back against Aang his firm cheeks rubbing into the boy's crotch. “Move please!”

“Let's do it!” he held onto Zuko's shoulders and began to fuck him. Pulling out to the tip only to snap his hips forward and fill Zuko to the brim.

“Ohh spirits!” his body shuddered and his cock lurched. “Hot!” Zuko drooled. Aang fucked him nice and hard keeping a slow but powerful pace, a huge grin on the boy's face.

His chi was burning, the friction inside his ass was mind blowing. He found his camp fire.

Zuko's hyper aroused state was causing the heat in the sauna to increase. The two's bodies were a lovely shade of pink from the heat, their bodies glistening with sweat. The sound of skin striking skin echoed with a wet slap.

His own cock kept slapping his abs from Aang's powerful thrusts. Things only got hotter as Aang picked up the pace fucking him faster. Pre and sweat was whipped from their bodies. “Haa haa Zuko!”

“Ahh Ahh oh spirits Aang!” Zuko's eyes were rolled up, he was hot and dizzy but didn't want it to end.

Things boiled up beyond control and the two came hard, Zuko painting the wall in white and Aang flooding Zuko's ass. Avatar cum had it all, the force of an air bender, the warmth of a fire bender, the volume of a water bender and the thickness of a earth bender. Zuko was pumped full, in seconds and even Aang's massive dick couldn't stop the flood.

The two collapsed into a puddle of their own cum. “I should probably pull out.” Zuko's belly was starting to swell.

“Never!” he kissed Aang, Zuko's cock kept spewing cum, his insides were so happy. Both males were tired Zuko couldn't even feel his limbs. The two just sat there, toes wiggling in Aang's cum.

The sauna door opened and in came Sokka and Haru. “Well damn looks like Zuko found out about Aang's wang.”

“Welcome to the club Zuko.”

Zuko blushed, it was all too much and he passed out. Things got a little too hot in the sauna. They could skip to the milk break there was plenty man milk about.

End


End file.
